wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Insanity, Hybrid of Pyrrhia
"Oh, you're Dark... Dark-what? I forgot your name, sorry." : —Insanity, to Darkstalker : Insanity is a female RainWing / NightWing hybrid who, along with Dusk, hatched under two full moons and gained the powers of mind reading and prophecy. She was killed in the history cave explosion at Jade Mountain Academy. After her death, Dusk, her older twin brother, went to Turtle after hearing about his animus powers. He begged Turtle to bring her back. Turtle, of course, wasn't able to do so, so they found a solution. They managed to bring Insanity back as a ghost. Everyone who met her believed she was insane, as her powers of prophecy had not yet been discovered. Due to this, Insanity has few friends and is sometimes bullied when Dusk isn't around. At the age of one, her mother and father split up, her father taking Dusk away while her mother was left with Insanity as well as Butterfly. They lived in the Rainforest for a while, until Hazel was kidnapped by the NightWings. Soon after they went to Jade Mountain Academy. A mind reader would find small amounts of depression hidden in her mind, as her only friends are Dusk, Butterfly, and Moonwatcher. Other dragons tend to avoid her, shun her or not believe she can be of any help. Eventually, she befriends the rest of the Jade Winglet and accompanies them on their journeys. Insanity is also often seen talking to herself or inanimate objects like walls. Appearance Insanity's scales are unable to be very bright colors due to her NightWing father. Her eyes are bright orange, and the silver scales by her eyes are smaller than normal due to her min- reading powers being not very strong. She is small for her age, though not unhealthily small. Her fangs are smaller than a normal RainWings, as she breathes fire, not venom. Personality Insanity is a happy dragon, always excited to do things with her friends and to help out wherever she can. She gets annoyed easily, though it takes a while for her to truly get mad. She tries to not let her sadness show, as she believes it won't be helpful to anyone, and always pulls herself together when she needs to. Insanity is quite childlike, always giggling or laughing, but she can be serious is she really needs to be, though sometimes it's a struggle for her. Relationships Dusk Insanity and Dusk are very close, despite having been separated when they were young. They look out for each other, and can always be found talking or laughing at some bad pun Dusk has made. The two of them are closer than Insanity and Butterfly, as they are twins and have a special bond. Butterfly Insanity and Butterfly are friendly to each other, but a small rift has been between them since Hazel's death at the hands of NightWings. Insanity tries talking to her, and she wants to be a good sister, but she believes that it's just easier to talk to Dusk when she has problems. Hazel Insanity doesn't really know what she thinks of Hazel, as she doesn't really have many memories of Hazel before her kidnapping and death. Sleektail Just like Hazel, Insanity doesn't have many memories of Sleektail before his death, and the few she does have aren't very good, so she tends to try to forget about him. Quotes "I'm not insane, you know..." - To the dragonets of Jade Mountain Academy. "Um, I didn't see her when I woke up. She must have left..." - To Butterfly, about Hazel's location. "Do you mean to say that you don't know who I am? Has Moon not told you of me?" - To Qibli and Winter. "Oh, hello! I haven't seen you before!" - To a cave wall. "No, I am not insane! How dare you think as such!" - After hearing the thoughts of a passing dragonet in Jade Mountain Academy. "I died in the History cave?" - To Dusk about her death. "Actually I'm a hybrid, Winter, not a RainWing. Not a full RainWing, anyway." - To Winter. "Yes, I'm a ghost, can we get on with what we're meant to be doing?" - To dragonets in Jade Mountain Academy. "Oh, you're Dark... Dark-what? I forgot your name, sorry." - To Darkstalker. Prophecies Insanity has few known prophecies. Although her ability to see the future is quite strong - she can see the main future and a few alternatives - most of them don't come out in words. “The dragons gathered as a crowd, Awaiting what would happen next, They then all came down and bowed, To the SandWing queen with light brown flecks.” - Foretelling Thorn's ascension to the Queen of the SandWings. “Beware the one of twice the tribes, He comes under the cover of a friend, Accept the magic, it comes with bribes, And all is lost, the world is gone, forever, without end.” - About Darkstalker and what would've happened if he had succeeded. Trivia * Despite her protests, Insanity is slightly insane. * Insanity is the only one out of the NightWing/RainWing hybrid family who can breathe fire. * Despite being a ghost, Insanity can interact with objects around her, just not dragons. * Insanity is now immortal, as she has already died and is now a ghost living among dragons. Insanity is my OC, please do not use her without my permission. Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress